bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 HouseGuests For this season, 16 Survivor contestants entered the Big Brother house for a chance to win, this time, $1,000,000. Voting History *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Victoria Raamonde' 'Future appearances' *'Desiree Afuye' returned as a HouseGuest on Season 3, where she finished in 14th Place. *'Richard Hatch, Tyrone Davis, '''and '''Vecepia Towery '''returned as HouseGuests in ''Big Brother: All-Stars, ''coming in 15th, 14th, and 8th place respectively. Season 2 'HouseGuests' 'Voting History' *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Alec Christy''' 'Future appearances' *'Tom Westman '''returned as a HouseGuest in ''Big Brother: ''All-Stars, coming in 11th place.' Season 3 *'Season ''1 'HouseGuest '''Desiree Afuye '''returned as a contestant this season. 'HouseGuests' 'Voting History' *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Rodney Lavoie Jr.' 'Future appearances' *'Josh Canfield''' returned as a HouseGuest on Season 5, where he finished as the runner-up. *'Bret LaBelle, Ciera Eastin, Marty Piombo '''and '''Angelina Keeley '''returned as HouseGuests in ''Big Brother: All-Stars, coming in 4th, 2nd, 9th, and 10th place respectively. *'Bret LaBelle '''and '''Ciera Eastin '''returned as HouseGuests on ''Big Brother 8, ''where they finished in 10th and 4th place. Season 4 'HouseGuests' 'Voting History' *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Clarence Black''' 'Future appearances' *'Jessica Smith '''returned as a HouseGuest on '''Season 6, '''where she finished in 5th place. *'Keith Tollefson and '''Natalie Bolton '''returned as HouseGuests in ''Big Brother: All-Stars, coming in 12th and 13th place respectively. Season 5 *'Season 3 'HouseGuest Josh Canfield returned as a HouseGuest. 'HouseGuests 'Voting History' *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Sherri Biethman' 'Future appearances' *'Kelly Sharbaugh '''and '''Tai Trang '''returned as HouseGuests in ''Big Brother: All-Stars, ''coming in 6th and 1st place. *'Rick Devens returned as a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 8, where he finished in 12th place. Season 6 *'Season 4 'HouseGuest '''Jessica Smith '''returned this season. HouseGuests 'Voting History *'America's Favorite HouseGuest - Kristina Kell' 'Future appearances' *'Cirie Fields, Mary Sartain, Kristina Kell, '''and '''Rick Devens '''returned as HouseGuests in ''Big Brother: All-Stars, ''where they finished in 3rd, 7th, 5th, and 16th place respectively. *'Cirie Fields returned as a HouseGuest on Big Brother 8, ''where she finished in 1st place. All-Stars 'HouseGuests Sixteen former Survivor ''contestants who have now competed on a previous season of ''Big Brother ''return for All-Stars, in hopes of winning $2,000,000. 'Voting History' 'Future appearances' '''Ciera Eastin, Cirie Fields, Bret LaBelle, '''and '''Rick Devens' returned as HouseGuests in Big Brother 8, ''finishing in 4th, 1st, 10th, and 12th place. Season 8 'HouseGuests' This season consisted of 12 former ''Survivor castaways that won at least one season, and four returning Big Brother/Survivor players all competing for a shot at $2,000,000. 'New HouseGuests' 'Returning HouseGuests' 'Voting History' Season 9 'HouseGuests' For this season, sixteen first generation Big Brother HouseGuests return to compete for $2,000,000. *a - Caleb Reynolds 'was also a castaway on ''Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, where he was medically evacuated, finishing in 15th Place. He returned again on Survivor: Game Changers, where he finished in 18th Place. *b - '''Brendon Villegas was also a contestant on The Amazing Race 20 and The Amazing Race: All-Stars, partnered with Big Brother 12 HouseGuest and Big Brother 13 winner Rachel Reilly-Villegas, where they finished in third place both seasons. 'Voting History' 'Future appearances' '''Jessica Hughbanks '''returned as a HouseGuest on ''Season 10, ''where she finished in ??? place.